The Adventure Never Ends
by toolazytobeamazing
Summary: Seth and Kendra didn't expect much out of the summer, after all they were promised rest. But when Seth's favor from the Singing Sisters is called for, and a few surprises complicate things rest seems like a long shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or any of its characters, I only own my OC's**

**A/N: Sorry that this is kind of long. I was going to split it into two chapters when I saw but I ran out of time. **

**Another New Arrival **

Kendra's concentration was broken from her book when she heard the tapping on the window. When she pulled the curtains back from the window she wasn't as surprised as she should have been, clinging to the windowsill with his free hand was her little brother Seth. He looked a little desperate to get in. Kendra opened the window and stepped back so he could tumble in. After spotting the jar in his hands she opened her mouth to lecture him but he interrupted before she could.

"Don't bother lecturing me, it's empty." Seth rolled to his feet and flopped on to his bed.

"Why did you have an empty jar with you then?" Kendra asked after confirming that it was indeed empty.

"Because I went to visit Grandma Larsen and when I was there she saw a spider and freaked out like she usually does when she sees a bug, so I caught it and let it lose in the forest on the way back here." That left Kendra with one last question.

"Why did you come through the window?"

"I was going to but then I saw Mom and Grandma Sorenson talking in the kitchen and I knew that they were talking about how I've been lately so…yeah." Kendra understood what her brother meant, ever since everything that had happened during the spring everyone had been fussing over him. She knew that it drove him crazy, how they all treated him like he was about to have a mental breakdown. Kendra was going to try and give some comforting big sister words of wisdom but Dale poked his head in the room.

"Kendra, your parents say it's time to leave. I'll take your bags." Kendra was leaving with her parents to go to a family reunion. The Larsen's were leaving a little bit after them; Seth was supposed to go as well but had begged to be allowed to stay home.

Five minutes later the car was all loaded and Mom, Dad, and Kendra had said goodbye and loaded into the car to drive off. They waved one last time and when the car was out of sight Seth did a little happy dance.

"Wow Seth it's nice to see how much you'll miss your parents and Kendra." Seth turned to look at Grandpa.

"Well can you really blame me? This is going to be the first time in a while that I'm going to have my own room. Now if you will excuse me I have to go catch up on my soaps with the satyrs." Seth needed an excuse to get away and this one seemed to be reasonable enough. And after they helped him during the spring his family seemed more open to the duo.

"Be back before dinner." Grandma Sorenson called out as Seth jogged towards the woods.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

Seth walked into the kitchen just as Grandma Sorenson pulled dinner out of the oven.

"What's for dinner?" Grandma Sorenson jumped, Seth had obviously startled her.

"Meatloaf now Seth dear, go set the table, then wash up. We're having guests over tonight." Seth did what Grandma said and took as long as possible to get back to the table. The family rule was that nobody was allowed to eat until everybody was seated and Seth didn't want to sit there with the food tempting him.

He went through the kitchen to get to the dining room and saw Grandma Sorenson standing in the doorway.

"Could you grab the butter from the fridge? My arms are full."

Throwing the small container of butter between his hands, Seth walked into the dining room and saw everybody at the table. Well, almost everybody Tanu and Warren had left for missions from the Knights of the Dawn, and Mom, Dad, and Kendra had left this morning. So now all there was at the table was Grandma Sorenson, Vanessa, Grandpa Sorenson, Vanessa.

Why were there two Vanessa's? He stood there staring at the other Vanessa, the other one being the one that he hadn't seen this morning. Grandpa Sorenson noticed Seth in the doorway.

"Seth, this is Kit, Vanessa's cousin. She'll be staying with us for a while." She didn't look exactly like Vanessa, since she was sitting next to Seth he got a good look at her face. She had freckles sprinkled along the bridge of her nose and a few under her eyes. Seth couldn't be sure, but he suspected her hair was curly by how the ends of her braid curled up. It was fairly hard to keep looking at her without her noticing so he didn't get a good look at her eyes.

"So," Seth tried to start the conversation after everybody had served themselves. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kit shared a look with Vanessa and grinned.

"You could say that. I have six sisters." Seth's eyes widened.

"Six?" Kit nodded.

"I don't think that my parents meant to, but they don't mind. Twins run in the family so it was two at a time except for me."

"You're the only one out of six sisters without a twin?"

"Yeah. I'm also the oldest. Second oldest are Jenna and Rachel, they're both ten. Then Elena and Caroline, they're six. Last are Dannielle and Gillian, who are three. Next question?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Macaroni and Cheese, which is found in the sixty-four packs of the right type of crayon." Seth grinned at her.

"Favorite animal?"

"Shapeshifter."

"That doesn't count."

"Yeah it does. Shapeshifters are totally animals."

"But they're every animal. It's like when somebody asks you what one item you'd take to the desert with you and you're like "My house with everything I love and all of my family in it." It's cheating."

"Fine, my favorite animal is…teenage boys. Next question." The adults listening all reacted. Grandma and Vanessa both laughed and Grandpa wiped his mouth to cover his smile with the napkin. Dale had choked a little on a sip of water. Seth narrowed his eyes at Kit.

"I resent that."

"You're supposed to it's an insult after all. Next question?"

"What would you take with you to a deserted island?"

"A boat big enough to hold all of my family that I can deal with for long amounts of time, enough rooms so we all get our own room, and enough food to last until we get back home." Grandma Sorenson laughed again.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

Seth knocked on the door to his now shared room with Kit.

"Come in." She called from inside. When he stepped in the room he was instantly cold. Kit had opened the window and it was freezing outside. She was on the window seat.

"Do you ever look at the stars from the roof? I bet you'd get a really great view from the top of the house." Seth walked over to the window and peeked out the stars were practically blinding.

"No but I should. Do you know any constellations?"

"A few. I mainly just know all of the mythology behind them." She took one last glance at the sky and shut the window. She grabbed her sketchbook and a pencil from the nightstand and sat down on Seth's bed.

"Unless you would like to cuddle tonight I suggest that you get off of my bed." Kit immediately jumped off of his bed.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"That's fine but I'm a little insulted. We could have bonded so much through cuddling over the night." Kit resisted laughing.

"Yeah, but the list of people who would be upset us is more important to me than bonding that we can get through the summer."

"Psh. Come one, who would get mad at us?"

"Who would get mad at a pair of minors endeared to them for sharing a bed? If you forget my over protective father, and all of those male cousins who say that I'm not allowed to get married until I'm fifty then nobody else. Then there's Ness who's scarier than all of them combined when mad."

"Good point, I don't think I want to cuddle with you anymore." Kit nodded like she understood. She got up from Kendra's bed and dropped her sketchbook on the bookshelf.

"Where's Ness's room?" She walked to the door.

"I'll show you." Seth moved so he was behind her, he was just barely shorter than her.

"Why do you have to come?" Seth gasped dramatically and put a hand over his heart with a look of hurt on his face.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe in the hallway. But if you're going to be so cruel…" Kit rolled her eyes at him.

"I just won't go. Said good-night earlier anyways." She pushed herself against the doorway and slid past him. She took a step towards their beds and screamed before taking another step. Seth looked in the same direction to see what was wrong. He did.

At the window was a shadowy figure that was white as bone. It brought images of the revenant to his mind with the striking similarity. Acting on instinct he wrapped an arm around Kit's waist and threw the door open. He pulled her out of the room just as he saw Vanessa pointing up the stair that led to the attic. Later when Grandpa, Dale, and Vanessa were inspecting the room and Grandma was making cocoa Seth couldn't help asking Kit a question.

"Do you want to reconsider cuddling now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fablehaven I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about it.**

**Authors note at the end.**

**Memories, New Rules, and Burnt Cookies **

There were flashes, long enough to trigger something, but not long enough to hold onto. There was one of Kit hugging Nessa goodbye last spring. Another of Dougan Fisk at their door when they were living in Australia, Kit remembered expecting something awful and getting much worse. A letter from Nessa going through the shredder during the winter. Hiking through the woods in Frosted Peaks, sudden darkness, then Kit woke up in an infirmary for the Conservators Alliance and being told that she slept through the beginning of a new Era. Figuring out what happened to her and wanting to curl up in a ball until there was nothing left. Then there was… what was that? It sounded like her, no, not her, but…

"Kit!" Nessa was shaking her shoulder lightly. "Wake up." Kit's eyes fluttered open.

"Whaaaat?" It came out grouchier than she meant. After the, incident, of the night before Kit slept in Ness's room and Seth slept in his Grandparent's room.

"You were having a nightmare. Sorry for waking you Oscar." Nessa rolled out of the bed the two of them had shared for the past ten hours and grabbed a few things from her dresser before walking out of the room.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Kit whispered as the door closed, a nightmare would mean that it hadn't happened and most likely wouldn't. Kit would give just about anything she owned for that haunting to be a nightmare.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

Seth woke up to the sun forcing its way through his barely cracked eyelids, and found that no matter how much he tried to ignore it the morning was persistent in its attempts to wake him up. So he crawled out of the bed and climbed down the stairs. He could smell breakfast coming from the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen he saw plates full of food he reached for the plate with the corn muffins.

"Seth. We're eating breakfast in your Grandfathers study. I was just going to bring this in. Would you mind getting Kit, she's in the pool." Seth took one last longing look at the plates before walking out the backdoor. He jumped the railing on the back porch and walked to the pool where he could see Kit swimming laps. When he was a couple of feet away from the edge of the pool Kit surfaced on the other side.

"Isn't it a little early to be swimming?" Seth called across the pool. Kit whirled around, obviously startled, but grinned when she saw Seth. She held her index finger before disappearing under water. Seth counted to one about five times before she resurfaced.

"It's one of the best ways to clear my head. Could you get me my towel?" She pointed over to one of the tables where Seth could see a towel from the house, a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, flip flops, and sun screen. He grabbed them all.

"Thanks." She dropped everything onto the grass except for the towel, and started patting herself dry.

"Breakfast is ready by the way. We're eating in my Grandpa's study." Kit had started pulling on her clothes over her swimsuit. She left her towel around her hair to catch any drops from her still wet hair.

""Seth! Kit!" Grandma Sorenson was on the porch. "Could you two come in now? We need to talk." Kit jogged over to the porch and Seth followed her. He followed a couple of steps behind her and Grandma Sorenson. When they entered the study the first thing Seth's eyes went to was Grandpa's desk where he saw food. He immediately grabbed one of the plates and stacked it high with bacon and eggs. He decided that if he was still hungry afterwards he would have some of the cheesy grits.

"Kit aren't you hungry?" Grandma asked when Kit chose spot on the floor without getting any food.

"I'm not very hungry." She explained, while twisting her hair in two braids.

"Are you sure there are grits. And I didn't make any of it." Vanessa tempted, making Kit laugh.

"I can tell. Nothing is burnt." She laughed again. "I'll have some grits." Dale dished them up for her. Once everybody had food Grandpa cleared his throat.

"Kit last night when you saw the form outside the window, did you experience magical fear, or non?"

"It was regular, well, I don't think it can be considered regular. But my mind was clear." Grandpa looked a little relieved.

"Then the two of you can sleep in the attic still. As long as we know that nothing can get in then at least that is handled."

"But what about whatever was at the window last night?" Seth asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"For now we're just adding a couple of extra enhancements to the attic. But since warren and Tanu are currently unreachable I've called the Conservators Alliance and by tomorrow night we will have a few specialists investigating." He paused as if he expected Seth or Kit to jump him with more questions.

"Who are they sending out?" It was Kit who asked.

"Alaric Finch and Samantha Harris. Do you know them?" Kit nodded eagerly.

"Alaric worked with my dad in Greenland, and Samantha was helping out in Scotland when we were there last Fall." She did a little happy dance.

"You know people?" Seth didn't mean for it to come out rude when he asked, but he sounded too surprised for it not to.

"No, you are one of the first people outside of my family I have ever seen. I'm usually locked in a tower like Rapunzel." Sarcasm radiated from her. She smiled to show she meant no harm. "My parents both work with the Conservators Alliance. My Dad does something with treaties and all that jazz. My mom works with the flora and fauna of the preserves though. Not many people can do what they do so we move a lot, so I know a lot of people in the magical community. And I know where a lot of the preserves are, I even knew about Fablehaven." Seth looked at his Grandparents.

"You know, it sounds like this place was never very secret." Grandma Sorenson shrugged.

"It wasn't our doing. But now that you two are caught up we have a few rules. Try to stay in the house. If you go into the yard call for Hugo or Mendigo."

"I'll just stay inside. Kit assured the adults in the room.

"And it goes without saying that you need to stay within the yard. Hugo and Mendigo are under orders not to let you leave the yard. Understood?" Grandpa was looking at Seth, he mumbled a yes sir under his breath.  
"Can we leave the preserve? Like, go to town or something? I mean, do we have to be stuck in the house?" Her eyes flicked from Vanessa to Grandma to Grandpa and back to Vanessa.

"I'm fine with you going. But it's up to Stan and Ruth if they let Seth go." Grandma and Grandpa both nodded.

"It sounds like a wonderful idea for the two of you to get off of the preserve every once in a while." Seth couldn't remember a single visit when he had left the preserve to hang out in the town. He went to the store with Grandma every once in a while, and for his birthday his parents had taken him and Kendra out for ice cream, but that was it. It was so odd for him to know so much about the preserve, but not the area it was located.

"Thank you. I can handle the dishes." The adults thanked kit and left to go do their work for the preserve. Kit started piling the dishes on top of each other and Seth helped her carry them into the kitchen.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the yard? Most of the stuff I would've shown you is in the forest but we can't go there. There are a few things that are okay out there. Kit looked out into the yard.

"I'd love to, but right now I need to shower and get this chlorine out of my hair. Then after that I need to do the dishes. After that though, maybe. I'm not sure." Kit backed away and Seth could hear her climb the stairs. He looked out into the yard and could've sworn that he saw something near the forest. No, it was two somethings. He walked out onto the back porch and squinted. It was Newel and Doren.

Seth called for Hugo over his shoulder and jogged over to the duo. After they had gotten their television set Seth had barely been able to pry them away. And now they were at the yard? When he reached edge of the yard he could sense Mendigo behind him, and he could see the looks on Newels and Dorens faces. They looked mad.

"Seth Michael Sorenson. What do you have to say for yourself? We have heard that you have two Vanessa's and you are keeping them both to yourself?" Seth didn't know how to respond.

"Her name is Kit, and she's the same age as my sister. Also, to be completely honest with you I don't even know if she likes me." He described what had happened in the kitchen.

"Relax, she's probably just nervous about being alone around you. Don't worry about it. Just listen to us and you'll be fine." Seth wasn't sure about that last part, but it did remind him of Grandpa's orders.

"Wait here a minute. I'll be back." He jogged to the barn where he knew Grandpa was. He got there just as he walked out with Dale. Seth asked him to invite Newel and Doren into the yard. About an hour later Newel, Mendigo and Verl(they had sent Mendigo to get him) were winning against Seth, Hugo, and Doren. After Seth called for a break he sat in the shade, and he could see Kit leave the house. He jumped to his feet and met her halfway. She was holding a plate of burnt cookies.

"They look burnt but they're still okay. It's one of Nessa's recipes so that should explain it. She overcooks everything." Seth took one, they were a little crunchy but they were still good. They barely even taste burnt and he could tell that they were supposed to be chocolate chip. He would have told her that they were still good but Newel and Doren were behind him and grabbing fistfuls of cookies before Seth could do anything.

"Animals!" Seth scolded, slapping away their hands before they could grab more, but it was too late and there were none left.

"Where are my manners?" Newel said after shoving seven cookies into his mouth and swallowing them after chewing twice.

"I'm Newel, and the gluttonous moron beside me is Doren. The other one behind me is Verl. But he's not important. What is, is getting to know you." Newel took her hand and kissed it. Kit looked at Newel like he had, well like had just do ne what he did. She tried to turn his hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you." She released his hand, and took s step back. "I have more cookies in the oven that need to be checked on. So…later." She turned and rushed up the porch steps. When Seth heard the door slam he turned to the satyrs and threw his arms in the air.

"Really? Did you see how she looked at me? She thinks that I'm just as insane as the two of you and that was less than a minute. I don't have a crush on her but it would be nice to hang out with somebody and not have to worry about getting toasted by a dragon, or something like that." Newel wrapped his arm around Seth's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. If you follow our advice by the end of the summer she'll never want to leave your side." Seth sighed.

"You didn't listen to me at all did you?"

**A/N: So I'm really sorry about not posting in a while, but I got involved in some after school stuff and it took up almost all of my time. But now it's over and I can post more often. So…Yay! Please forgive me for any grammatical errors, or if the chapter is too long. I'll try to post on Saturday's from now on. So…later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! So this one has Kendra's point of view in it. Another "Yay" if you want, but it really depends on how much you like her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven; if I did I wouldn't be writing this to avoid my science project. **

**Funny Stories and Mildly Surprising Occurrences**

When Seth woke up he had no idea where he was. It took him about three seconds to remember Kit grabbing him by the back of the shirt and drag him to Grandma's car. He remembered when they were at the bookstore, and the craft store, then on the way home Grandma decided to stop by the grocery store. Seth had decided to sneak off just for a little bit, he waited near the check-out stands, there was a bench and he figured that they would see him when they checked everything out. He looked around and saw Kit walking up to him, obviously trying to hold in her laughter.

"Tired much?" She asked. He smiled back.

"To be honest I didn't even realize I was tired." They stood for a moment.

"We should go, Grandma already checked everything out. She had me look for you while she put everything in the car." Seth nodded and the two of them walked to the car while Kit told him about how while he was sleeping her and Grandma had seen a man walk into the store eating a jar of mayonnaise while barefoot. When one of the store employees asked him to put on some shoes he got very upset and stormed out, after throwing the glass jar of mayonnaise on the floor. It was then that Seth noticed that Kit wasn't wearing shoes.

"Kit," When she had twisted around in the front seat to face him he pointed at her feet. "Why?"

"Shoes are just the man's way of getting me down." She said with a straight face for about a second before it broke into a grin.

"Didn't your father make a rule about you wearing shoes? " Grandma looked pointedly at Kit who shrugged innocently.

"Didn't he say that if you didn't wear shoes outside of the property he would take away certain privileges?"

"Yes. But you won't tell him because you love me. And taking away my junk food is a cruel punishment." Grandma just smiled. The rest of the ride was like that. With Kit making most of the conversation and joking. It was nice she wasn't like how she was at the house. She was fun there too. But she wasn't like that.

Seth didn't even notice when they got back the main house. Grandma had stopped the car and Kit looked out the front window. Her face fell.

" Grandma," Kit was already unbuckling her seat belt "do you mind if I don't help with the groceries? I don't feel all that great, I'm just going to go to bed." With that she grabbed her bag, opened the car door and bolted to the house. Grandma sighed. Seth saw the front door open and presumed that it was Grandpa, Vanessa, and Dale to help with the groceries. Grandma, Grandpa, and Vanessa were all talking in low voices. Seth wanted to join in but Dale grabbed him by the shoulders and made him help unpack the groceries.

"What just happened?" Seth asked. Dale and Seth had managed to grab all of the groceries in one trip and they started putting everything away.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you." He looked Seth in the eyes. "But since it's you I'm talking to I'll have to tell you something." He sighed.

"Hers and Vanessa's family have been involved in this world for many generations like most of the others. And they've lost a lot of family to it. I'm not sure if that's the main thing bugging her. It's just something to build up to it?"

"So she's depressed? Is that why she's here? Because Vanessa is here?"

"I think her parents would have sent her here either way. Her mother worked with your Grandparents when she was first starting out as a Knight and later when they inherited the preserve she worked here quite a bit in the beginning. When she got pregnant with Kit they became her adoptive Grandparents."

"Oh. I guess that's why she calls them Grandma and Grandpa. What was she like when she was not depressed?"

"Loud, talkative, a little mischievous like you. She loved playing pranks, and drawing. I think we had a painting by her before the house got destroyed."

"Why didn't Grandpa or Grandma ever mention her?"

"I'm sure he would have, but in the past couple of years your visits have been filled with a few too many disasters for him to really mention her."

"What about after we found out about Vanessa?"

"They may look alike but they're not the same person. When Warren and Tanu were poking around last summer Warren went her way and assured her we knew that." Seth wondered what his and Kendra's experiences would have been like if Kit had been there. He would have gotten into so much more trouble. Dale must have been able to tell what Seth was thinking about by his face.

"Your Grandparents must have also been waiting until they knew that they could keep the two out of you in trouble. The two of you together with Kit being herself is…" He shook his head.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

"Hey Kendra," At those words Kendra froze. They belonged to one of her many distant cousins, unfortunately it was the one who annoyed her. Whenever she wanted to do something she would bug Kendra. And due to the fact that none of the cousins that Kendra like or knew well were there yet she was all Kendra had other than her parents or Grandparents. They were staying on the farm of Grandpa Larsen's so Kendra had considered hiding with the animals but eventually ruled against it.

"What do you want Ellie?" Kendra tried unsuccessfully to hide her annoyance. But Ellie made he miss Seth, which was saying something.

"Don't be so grouchy. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go on a walk with me." She had inherited the looks that belonged to Kendra's mothers half of the family with green eyes and hair that couldn't decide if it was brown or blonde. Kendra wanted to say no. But she knew that if she did Ellie would just annoy her until she said yes. Ellie led Kendra to the barn that reminded Kendra of when she and Seth milked Viola every time she looked at it. Ellie stopped right before the door and pulled a compact out of her pocket. She checked the small mirror.

"Do I look okay?" She asked Kendra while pouting into the mirror and checking her reflection at different angles.

"Why?" Ellie rolled her eyes instead of responding and pushed open the barn doors. Kendra could hear somebody talking on the inside.

"Call me back as soon as you get this message. Bye Kit. Be safe." The voice belonged to a boy around Kendra's age. He has taller than Kendra with mahogany colored hair and deep blue eyes. He looked completely out of place in the barn and looked more like the love interest in a movie. When he hung up his cell phone Ellie cleared her throat, obviously displeased. He turned to look at her and Kendra.

"Kendra this is Miles. He works on the farm. And he should be working right now since that's what he's getting paid to do." Ellie was shooting daggers at him. "Miles this is my cousin."

"It's my break." He was failing at keeping the annoyance out of his voice. He looked at Kendra and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Kendra. Are you Kendra Sorenson by any chance?" She nodded.

"So you killed the Demon King?"

"Yeah…How did you know?" He laughed at how confused she looked.

"Everybody knows who you are. You basically ended a dispute that's been going on for as long as preserves. You're pretty famous among the magical community." Ellie was upset about the attention not being on her and stepped in between Miles and Kendra.

"So Miles, who were you talking to? Your girlfriend?" Kendra wondered how much Eliie had been bothering Miles before she had started bugging Kendra, she also couldn't help but wonder if his girlfriend was pretty.

"Her voicemail. I don't really know if there's a time difference between here and Connecticut. So she could be asleep for all I know."

"There's just an hours difference." Ellie looked a little smug as she answered, like one unanswered phone call guaranteed a failed relationship. Ellie's infatuation with Miles was so obvious and annoying that neither Miles nor Kendra could look at her.

"Well she could be sleeping. If she doesn't get enough sleep in a night then she'll go the ends of the world to take a nap."

"Really?" Kendra remembered when she and Seth were younger they wanted to stay up for a holiday all night. Their mother said that if they did they would have to stay up the entire next day because she didn't want them to ruin their sleep schedules. When Seth had gotten so tired he couldn't stand it he had hidden in the backyard and had fallen asleep in the SUV. They had found him there before dinner with the windows rolled down.

"Yeah. One time when everyone in her family except her had the flu they kept waking her up in the night. So in the morning she grabbed all of her blankets and pillows and walked to her towns library when they were doing this thing where storytellers came in to read to kids and she laid down in the back with her stuff and fell asleep. Nobody noticed until the lady was done reading, and since it's a really small town and everybody knows each other so they called her mom to let her know where her daughter was and they let her sleep there for half of the day." Kendra laughed.

"She sounds really interesting." Kendra was able to stop laughing long to reply but after that she dissolved into laughter again. Ellie was shooting daggers at her.

"Yeah that's one way to describe her. " Miles looked at her for a second and Kendra could practically hear the gears in Ellie's head turn as she tried to figure out how to insert herself into the conversation again.

"I think Gloria is looking for the two of you." He pointed to behind the two of them and Kendra turned and saw Grandma Larsen standing on the back porch.

"Well then I guess we have to go. Good-bye Miles. I'll visit you tomorrow, and we can have lunch and talk more about your relationship." Ellie grabbed Kendra's hand and practically dragged Kendra out of the barn. The entire way to the front porch Ellie muttered about how Kendra had ruined Ellie's chances. Kendra rolled her eyes.

Having fun?" Grandma Larsen asked when Ellie released Kendra and stormed up the stairs onto the house. Kendra looked at her Grandmother.

"Well it's more fun than fighting demons."

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

The next morning Kendra awoke early. She could see the gray light peeking from behind the curtains. She wanted to go back to sleep but she couldn't. There was something wrong. She kicked off her blankets and got out of bed. She could hear something going on downstairs. Where they running around down there? She slipped out of her room and saw Miles and Ellie whispering in the hallway.

"What's going on?" Kendra asked.

"I don't know. I usually sleep in this cabin near the animals, but last night I was working late so I just stayed here. And so when I left to start working I heard a phone ring. Somebody answered it, and I left. I came back here when I realized I forgot my phone and this is what was going on." Ellie started talking when Miles was done.

"I woke up when I heard the phone ring. They've been freaking out like this for a while. It was your mom's phone, and they talked for a little bit and she started freaking out then she woke up your dad. They kept on mentioning someone name Seth." Kendra's stomach dropped. No, not again. Not anymore. She almost ran down the stairs. She bumped into Dad at the bottom.

"Dad? What's wrong what happened to Seth?" He hugged her tight.

"Go pack you bag. We're going back to Fablehaven."

"Why?"

"Your brother went missing."

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

**Fablehaven. 3:37 A.M. **

Kit woke up with the biggest urge to draw. She had been lying face down in bed. She got up quietly, she didn't want to wake Seth. She grabbed her messenger bag that she brought everywhere with her, and checked the time on her phone. Kit also saw that there were three missed calls all from different people. She'd call them back later. Probably. Kit proceeded to creep out of the room and down the stairs avoiding every creak floor board and step that she learned the summer that her only goal was to sneak up on Lena.

Kit knew exactly what she wanted to draw. The antique chess set in the living room would look super cool in the moon light. She'd have to move the pieces around but she did think that it would be one of her better late night sketches. Kit didn't notice how Seth wasn't in bed and that there was no effoprt made to cover that up, or how if she looked out the window that was near the attic stairs she would see him walking up the drive way towards the gate. She did notice however that the front door was wide open.

She walked outside to investigate and saw Hugo following about twenty feet behind Seth. Well no, actually she saw a very large pile of dirt following Seth. But she would assume that it was Hugo for the moment. She closed the door behind her quietly as possible. She ran barefooted to catch up to the golem.

"Hugo, go back to the main house and wait by there, you can still keep an eye on us. But from a distance. We'll call if we need you." Before Hugo/the animated dirt could give her a response that she wouldn't understand she ran again.

"Seth. Seth!" They were barely far away enough from the main house where she could be somewhat loud. He gave no sign of acknowledging her. She grabbed his shoulder. And she realized just how bad she had been recently. She might as well have been blind. She should have notice the bite marks on his arm at the store, she should have noticed the sword when she was behind him. She had been trained to spot these things since she was five, and she didn't notice?

But she did notice that his pupils were extremely small. And she did notice how he looked at her like she ruined everything. But she didn't realize the other things quickly enough, and before she could even say "blix" he was twisting her arm behind her back painfully.

She managed to twist herself out of his grasp and started screaming. The insects stopped momentarily before continuing on with the fluttering. She pulled the somewhat Seth into a headlock. But he broke free and grabbed her with one arm so that her arms were pinned to the side and the other arm he used to picker up completely.

She had chased him to the end of the drive way and hadn't even noticed. She was mentally cursing herself as she screamed even though Hugo wouldn't get there soon enough. She screamed even as "Seth" threw her into the back of a van before climbing in himself and releasing his hold. She stopped screaming eventually. Kit leaned back she wouldn't fall asleep. If she did, then she wouldn't be able to plan their possible escape.

Seth moved closer to her in his sleep. Her phone was gone. She had dropped it. She had her bag. But there wasn't anything useful in this situation. Kit didn't know how bad she had been lately until then.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

**Earlier at the store. **

Seth slipped away from Grandma and Kit when they hit the produce section and started raving about a new author they both like that had a new book coming out. He remembered seeing a free sample stand somewhere. But where? He found it near the meat section. It was meat stuff with a sauce and rice. Seth thought that it tasted good, and the girl offered him a second serving, but he never got it. The girl who was handing him the little paper cup with the food in it accidentally spilled it on him.

"Oh I'm so sorry. There's an employee washroom in the back." She offered to take him there and didn't wait for a response before dragging him there by the wrist. He was actually relieved, the world started tilting around him. She pulled him into the backroom, and she bit him on the crook of his elbow.

"Why did you do that?" He was staring at the bite mark.

"Because I had to. Now look at me. When you walk out of this room you will forget all about me. You will go to the bench near the checkout stands and fall asleep. "

"Why?" The girl looked frustrated and nervous.

"Because I drugged you. And the thing I drugged you with means you have to listen to me. There aren't any side effect other than the loopiness. But the sleep will get rid of that."

"Oh. That kind of makes sense. Well thank you for explaining it to me. Goodbye." Seth walked out the door, he really wanted to sit down. Wasn't there a bench near the checkout stands?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I wasn't able to post this before due to my computer deciding that it didn't feel like being useful, so…yeah. Well I'll be able to update more frequently now. So, yay? On with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fablehaven. **

**Familiar Faces**

"Seth. Seth, wake up. SETH." Seth woke up slowly. He could hear someone, but who? And why did they have to wake him? It's not like the world was ending. He tried to roll over as a way to tell them to give him more time. He was just drifting off when whoever was waking up punched him in the shoulder. Hard. He sat up and turned so he was face to face with the one who punched him. It was Kit. Before he could ask any amount of questions she covered his mouth with her hand.

"Before you ask anything just listen. Yesterday when we went to the store you were drugged and bitten by a nacroblix. You were then taken over and when I went after you I caught a kidnapping attempt. We are currently in the back of a van. I have no idea where they are taking us. Any questions?" She took her hand away from his mouth. Kit had a pocket sized flashlight that she was shining on the ceiling so it would illuminate the entire back of the van.

The van wasn't very big. There was just enough room to crawl around. One wall which Kit pointed out was what separated them from the drivers. The wall directly opposite was the doors.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She looked tired. And he could see a large bruise on the side of her face. She nodded. Then she put a finger to his lips, she was telling him to be quiet. She pointed to the wall near the drivers and mouthed the words for her plan while also using her hands.

When the van stopped and somebody went to open the back of the van they were supposed to wait until the doors had just barely opened and then kick them open the rest of the way as hard as possible. Then they would run and try to figure out where they were so they could contact the nearest Knight.

"It's not much," Kit whispered with her lips so close to his ear they were almost touching. "But it's all I can think of. We can't kick out the taillights, I don't have my cellphone, and they put a wall in between us. So now we wait." Seth nodded. The wait was torture. Kit tried to make it go faster by pulling out cards and starting a game but neither of them could focus. They couldn't start a conversation because the drivers might hear and Kit said it was best if they assumed that Seth and Kit were asleep. Kit had to turn off the flashlight just in case they would need it later. Seth almost fell asleep a few times. But during the most recent time right before he reached sleep Kit grabbed him.

She pulled him so his ear was pressed up against the side of the van.

"What do you hear?" She asked. He couldn't hear much, a few other cars, and birds, but that was it. He told Kit.

"But they're not. Birds I mean. They're artificial." She sounded eager. But she must have sensed Seth's confusion. "They're one of those sound boxes that they put on stoplights to tell people when to cross. Meaning that there are stoplights. Meaning we're in a city. Because the car needs gas."

"How did you get that?" The two of their faces were directly next to each other.

"Because why else would they take the city route. Chances are Hugo was still able to see you well enough in his mind to catch the license plate which he would tell to Grandpa and then they can track it through traffic cameras. And then they're going to check on us, which is when we go through with the plan." Seth and Kit both rolled over to the doors and placed their feet near the doors. Kit grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed back.

Seth could feel the car slow down and eventually pull to a stop. He could tell when the engine was turned off and heard the slamming over the doors. With every second his heart beat faster. He heard a click outside the doors and Kit squeezed his hand harder. The door let in the tiniest sliver of light and Seth put all the force he could muster into a kick. He could tell that he knocked someone over and before he could even let his eyes adjust to the light Kit was dragging him along across a street that like it needed to be repaired desperately and up a dirt hill where they disappeared in to a patch of woods.

"Kit! Kit wait! I can explain if you stop." Kit made a sharp turn so they were hidden by a particularly thick tree. Her eyes were wide a she was still holding Seth's hand. It wasn't hard for Seth to see that she was shocked.

"Who is it? How does he know your name?" The voice was getting louder and Seth didn't want to step away from the tree and expose them.

"It's one of my cousins. One of Vanessa's brothers." Kit released Seth's hand so she could grab a heavy looking stone.

"That's close enough Matthew." She had stepped out from behind the tree and Seth followed suit. The man chasing them had a certain similarity to Kit and Vanessa. He was at least twenty feet from them.

"Make sure nobody tries to sneak up on us while I talk." She whispered to Seth.

"Kit just listen. I had to kidnap Seth. I made a deal with the Singing Sisters and—" Kits shoulders tightened at that.

"You made a deal with the Sisters? Are you an idiot? Or does an early and painful death seem like fun?" Kit was practically screaming. She threw the rock and it landed a few feet away from Matthew.

"Stop screaming and listen for once. Please." He looked desperate. Kit nodded for him to continue. "I was desperate when I made the deal. I had no other choice. So when they told me that I just needed to grab somebody that they had made a deal with before I thought I was getting off easy. But I didn't know it was a kid. I didn't know he was a Sorenson. And to be honest if I knew you were there at the time I would have convinced your mother to send you to Lex. Okay?" Seth could tell that Matthew was trying to calm Kit down, but his words had the opposite effect. She turned around at Seth could finally tell that her eyes were gray, a furious gray, squinted up in a glare that could kill pigeons mid-air.

"You made a deal with the Sisters too? Why would your Grandfather let you do that!"

"I needed to get Vasilis to help fight the demons from Zzyx." Kits eyes widened.

"Wait. You, you were there? You… Ohmygosh that means…" She looked mad again.

"Why was I not made aware of this!" She yelled at Matthew.

"Oh well we tried to tell you. When Nessa came to visit in May. But if I remember correctly you refused to listen when she was telling everybody else." He rubbed his hands together. "So now that we're all caught up we need to get going so we can get you to the sisters before nightfall."

"Hold on. How am I supposed to know it's you? I mean, you could be another blix." Matthew was visibly annoyed by this.

"Ask me anything." Kit pondered, with her mouth all crinkled she looked like a little kid trying t do math.

"Who's the worst driver in our family?"

"Nessa. Everybody knows she only got her license because she wore a short skirt." Kit bit back laughter. Seth made a mental note to ask Vanessa how many tickets she had gotten.

"How many times did you break Lex's arm?"

"That was not my fault. He fell off the wall." Kit rolled her eyes.

"What's my favorite animal?"

"Based on what you were staring at last time we took the twins to the zoo I'd have to say what you consider cute boys." Kit laughed and started walking towards her cousin. Sometime after throwing the rock she must have grabbed Seth's hand again because she pulled him forward. The walk back to the van was mostly silent. When they were out of the forest Seth saw that Kit had been wrong.

They had been driving along a near abandoned road and had pulled up at a desolate looking gas station. There was only one van and he could see a couple arguing near it. Matthew cupped his hands around his mouth and called out to them. The shorter of the arguing pair turned to face him and started yelling at him. Seth pulled Kit closer. The short one was yelling about how their mission could be jeopardized and how the Singing sisters were already going to be mad about Kit and how they were going to have to drive extra fast now.

Seth stopped listening to her and instead walked with Kit to the van where he followed suit when she sat down in the back. The yelling continued for a few minutes and Kit rummaged through a leather bag that Seth realized had been with her the entire time. She pulled out hair ties and started pulling half of her hair into a braid. The yelling stopped before she started working on the other half.

An angry strawberry blonde woman found a seat along with Matthew. Another man with enough muscles to give Tanu a run for his money took the wheel and started driving. A few minutes passed in silence. Seth had been thinking about how odd it was that he and kit were just going along with their kidnappers. But if they didn't then the three of them would die. Seth probably would too. Another question was bothering him. Why were the singing Sisters making him visit them now? He still had plenty of time left.

"It's probably because what they want will only be available a short time longer." Kit replied, causing Seth to realize that he had been thinking aloud.

"Oh."

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

Kit woke up when Seth started tapping her face. She grabbed the hand committing the crime.

"Don't." The little punk grinned at her.

"What? You're not a five in the afternoon person?"

"I'm not a waking up person."

"We're at the Singing Sisters, that's why I woke you."

"Great." Kit made her way out of the van. She took one look at her surroundings and frowned. "Was it like this last time you came here?"

"Like what?"

"Just, dead. You can't feel any magic here. It's bleak." Seth looked around.

"I don't feel it." Kit realized what the problem was and she was very tired. Not sleepy, but tired.

"Just grab your sword and let's go." Kit still couldn't believe that the kid who had Hugo throw him in the pool for fun had one of the most powerful swords in all of history. She looked over at a trailer in front of the little body of water that held the Singing Sisters island. In front of the trailer she could see her cousin arguing with somebody she didn't recognize. It was the sentinel. She was too far away to understand what they were saying but she could tell they were yelling.

"What's happening?" Seth was behind her.

"I don't know. Come on." She took off running in that direction. As she got closer she was able to understand.

"I don't care what you say! I'm not going to leave my little cousin!" she slowed to a stop a few feet away from them.

"Matt." Their family only used each other's full names when mad. "You have to go. I'll be fine. But if you stay then the Sisters will be mad." Kit had no idea what argument she was walking into. Except for her having to stay. But her argument seemed to prove a point to Matt and he backed down. She hugged him.

"I hope Ness finds out what you did and beats up like she did when we were younger." Kit whispered in Matt's ear while digging her fingernails into his sides.

"She might have in the past because you're like her baby. But why would she do anything for the baby that's ignoring her?" Kit stepped out of the hug. She punched Matt on the arm, hard.

"Give that to your brother and tell him I'm still mad." Matt might have had three other brothers but Kit was sure the right one would get the message. Matt gave her one more smile to show that he had been kidding before and jogged back to the van.

"Weird family." The old man watched Matt's retreat then eyed Kit carefully.

"You should see the reunions." She joked. Kit saw Seth smile out of the corner of her eye.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Seth stepped forward. He looked official in Kit's opinion. It reminded her of when her mother used to be a Knight. She would take Kit to the preserves with her, leave Kit at the Main Houses then go out and save the world. Or at least that's what Kit thought she did.

"Well I'm going to take you both to the Sisters. Not much else to do." Seth and Kit exchanged a look, but followed the old man anyways. Seth stepped onto the raft second then held out his hand for Kit. The ride to the island was actually kind of pretty, Kit wished that she would have had enough time to draw and she would have sketched it. She even had her good colored pencils in her bag.

When they got to the shores of the island hopped off. They said good bye for the moment to the sentinel and walked towards the center of the island, everything started blurring together. Next thing she knew they were already at it and Seth was asking her something.

"What?"

"I asked if you had anything to help me see, like butter, or magical gum or something." Kit thought about it for a second.

"I have eye drops." She started rummaging through her bag for them. Seth groaned.

"I hate the eye drops." Kit rolled her eyes.

"Well in these situations you take what you can get. Which are these. Unless you'd like to borrow the lipgloss I made. It may take a while to take effect but your lips will be sparkly and smell like French Vanilla." She pulled out the eye dropper and handed it to Seth. He popped open the bottle and tilted back his head. Kid rolled her eyes when he winced. Sure they were bad but from what she remembered not that bad. He gave them back to her.

One of the trolls (or at least she was pretty sure that's what it was) said something she couldn't understand.

"Come on." He said he was still blinking rapidly, it had to have blurred his vision because if it weren't for Kit he would have fallen down the stairs.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

When they reached the foot of the stairs Kit started to hear singing. Seth stopped and asked the Troll something in a language Kit didn't understand. The overgrown reptile looking creature replied and pointed to the room. Kit leaned back against the earthen wall of the underground tunnel , but the Troll pushed Kit and she took it as having to go in with Seth. He tried to whisper something reassuring to her but she didn't catch it.

When Kit saw the maggots she nearly screamed she hated bugs. If she saw a spider she was as far away from it as she possibly could be within seconds. The Sisters knew when the two of them walked into the room, they looked up. Seth whispered in her ear and pushed her along. What was wrong with her? She had been fine yesterday. But seeing Matt had shaken her, seeing him had reminded her of everything that had happened.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved. Your presence complicates things." The tallest one tried to claim her attention. The Sisters were glaring at her.

"Sorry." She couldn't think of anything else.

"What do you want?" Seth was trying to call attention away from her.

"We're calling in your favor." The flabby one was glaring at her. It took Kit a second to realize that it was because Seth's hand were on her shoulders.

"But why now? I had a year left and it's only been two months. What could be so important?"

"The item we want is on a fallen preserve and is being pursued by others. We needed to move now or it would be out of our sight. "

"Which preserve?" Kit couldn't help asking, maybe it would be one of the ones that she had been to…

"Rio Branco."

"What do we have to get?"

"It looks like a compass. We'll give you a map and that's all you need to know about it." The tallest one replied. "We'll have one of our servants draw you up a map."

"So are we just supposed to get there by ourselves?" Seth asked.

"Don't worry about that part. I have connections." Kit reassured him. She would be able to get them to Brazil somehow.

The next twenty minutes blurred for Kit. Once again they were outside, and walking back towards the raft. Kit took the time to study Seth. He was so…odd sometimes. It was like he kept forgetting how he was supposed to act. He could go from being cheerful to moody in seconds. Kit could tell that it was a problem his grandparents knew about. When he had turned all moody at dinner once they exchanged the look where it was like they were talking by just looking at each other. He noticed she was staring.

"What?" He was smiling again

"Nothing I was just thinking. We're going to have to go quite a ways, and we're going to need to get supplies for a trip. So I think we should hit up the nearest store and get stuff."

"Are you going to use some of your connections to pay for it?" He teased. Kit held up a finger and rummaged through her bag before pulling out a plain looking wallet. She opened it and showed Seth that it was filled completely with bank card.

"Let's see there's one of Vanessa's bank accounts , my kidnapped account. There's account that Daddy set up if I'm ever broke and I don't know where I am…" She trailed off listing all of the accounts she had access to.

"Your family _is_ weird." Seth said.

"When you've been in the business as long as my family has you like to try and be prepared." She shrugged and put the wallet back into her bag.

"And you're trusted with all that money?"

"They can track my spending. Well it used to be that my cousins, Ness and her brothers, shared the accounts. But when they got older they started to become more independent and open their own funds. So right now they're all mine. At least until my sisters get older."

"I don't really care which one we use. But I have a quick question. They said back there that we aren't allowed to involve anybody else. What about when your family starts tracking your spending? They're going to catch up to us." Kit sighed.

"We'll think it up as we go along. But you do realize what thwarting our guardians efforts constantly will mean right?"

"What?"

"We're going to be grounded for so long when this is over."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Fablehaven. **

**A/N: So it's another chapter. And it didn't take me forever to publish. (At least I don't hope it did. But I'm in the past right now and can't tell what future me (that slacker) will do.) So it's a Kendra chapter…and the title might actually fit what happens in the chapter for once. Despite my indecision and occasional titling awkwardness. **

**Runaways**

Everything was going by so fast. They had left the reunion early in the morning, and Kendra could see the sun blazing in the middle of the sky. Due to Grandpa Larsen's tips on which routes would be the fastest and Dad's illegal speeding when possible they would be at Fablehaven soon.

"We're on the road that the main house is on. So we should be there in a few minutes." Dad said, trying to make eye contact with Kendra through the mirror. She had been silent for the entire ride, not even asking to pull over for the bathroom or food. She was mad. They had been promised rest! The Society had supposedly died down. But no, they hadn't and because everybody had deluded themselves into thinking so her brother was missing.

No matter how angry Kendra was she couldn't help feeling bad for her parents. They were always in the middle of things. Her mother had thought her parents were dead, then they had thought Kendra was dead not even a year ago, they had been abducted by the Society of the Evening Star for something they didn't even do, and now Set had been taken. When were they going to be left alone?

Kendra looked out the window on her left, Grandpa Larsen's window, and saw that they were at the gates. Awaiting them at the gate was Dale on his four wheeler. Dad sped down the driveway, leaving Dale in his dust. When they pulled up to the house Kendra's parents got out of the car so fast that they forgot to take out the keys. When her Grandparents followed suit Kendra turned off the car and pulled out the keys. Dale skidded to a stop not far from her.

"Before you lock the car up let me grab the bags." Kendra popped the trunk and helped Dale by grabbing her own bag as well as Mom's before he could. She closed and locked it when the back was empty. Kendra peeked into the house through the front window.

"Who are the new people?" There was a man and a woman introducing themselves to her parents.

"Things happened while you were gone. Since we couldn't contact Warren and Tanu we called in reinforcements. They got here this morning after we had found out what happened."

"How did you find out?"

"I'll let your Grandfather tell you that." They had been walking, and when they reached the house Kendra opened the door for Dale since she had a free hand. Everybody looked at her when she entered.

"Kendra this is Samantha Harris and Alaric Finch. They'll be here for the next few weeks. "

"Call me Sam. And he's Ric." Sam held out her hand for Kendra to shake. She was short, with bright red hair and lots of freckles. Ric was average height with dark hair, and blue eyes, he was handsome, but you'd have to look twice to see it. Kendra shook both of their hands after passing the bags onto her father.

"Can we hear about what happened now?" Mom prompted. Everybody found a place in the living room since there wasn't enough room for everybody in Grandpa's study. Then they waited for Vanessa, who had gone with Hugo to go investigate something. Dale was standing at the window on look out while everybody tried, and failed to make small talk.

"She's here." He reported. A few seconds later they heard the back door open and close, with Vanessa's footsteps getting closer.

"Looks like everybody's here." Vanessa said, taking a place on one of the couches next to Ric. Kendra was surprised to see her eyes were red rimmed and puffy.

"The night you left another visitor came to stay at the house. Since she had not yet turned eighteen we had her stay in the attic. That night she and Seth saw a figure at the window. Since we couldn't contact Warren or Tanu we called in for reinforcements." He gestured to Sam and Ric.

"Ruth took the two into town the day after and when Seth went off on his own in one of the stores we think that he was bit by a nacroblix somehow. Later the blix took control of Seth grabbed his sword and started walking towards the front gate where there was a car waiting. Hugo told us that Kit ended up following him and was abducted when she realized that he was being controlled."

"Wait, who was the girl staying with you?" Grandpa Larsen asked.

"Kit Santoro. Her mother sent her to stay with us." Grandma Sorenson replied, Grandpa Larsen nodded like he knew her.

"Who's Kit?" Mom asked.

"She's my cousin and Stan and Ruth are kind of like her adopted Grandparents. When she was younger our families weren't on speaking, or being anywhere near each other terms. So since she had been working here for two years my aunt asked if Stan and Ruth would mind stepping in. "Vanessa explained.

"Is she…like you?" Mom asked hesitantly, like she was worried about offending Vanessa.

"You mean a blix? No that's from my other side of the family that we're not related through."

"But you do look alike." Ric pointed out.

"We're practically carbon copies of each other." Vanessa said. She looked at Mom. "Kit was taken along with Seth. But as long as he stays with her he should be fine. She's been training to be a Knight of the Dawn ever since she was seven." Mom looked a little reassured and Kendra was comforted as well.

"But will she be okay?" Ric prompted. Vanessa looked at him.

"She should be able to tell the difference between the regular and—"

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about her asthma. She's been having asthma attacks more recently since her accident. And she's gone back to having to take her inhaler regularly." Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson went wide eyed and Vanessa looked like she was thinking a million things a minute.

"Before it started acting up again she kept one inhaler with her just in case. If it's acting up again then she's smart enough to keep enough spares with her for a few days. But we should still have the search parties carry an inhaler with them." Vanessa said, she started to bit at her finger nails.

"Other than that they should be fine. Kit will probably try to buy something with one of her emergency bank cards. Then we can track their spending and find them that way." While the adults launched into a conversation of what ifs Kendra looked out the window. What she saw was strange. Hugo was waving for her. She pointed to herself to make sure that he was waving to her. He bobbed his head.

"Kendra are you okay?" Mom placed her hand on Kendra's arm.

"Yeah. But do you mind if I go get some air?" She was already walking towards the door.

"Take Hugo with you. And don't go too far."

"Okay." She replied closing the door. It was so odd how Kendra's entire world could be shaken, but everything still looked the same. Absolutely nothing had changed. She stood there for a moment marveling at this realization until Hugo walked up to her and held out his hand. She placed her hand in his and couldn't help noticing how small it looked compared to his.

"Let's walk." His voice reminded Kendra of rumbling stones.

"Are you okay Hugo?" Kendra asked, after all this wasn't exactly normal behavior for him.

"Miss Buddy. Miss Kitty." He rumbled, and for a second they stopped walking and he hung his head.

"Kitty? Is that what you call Kit?" He bobbed his head. Then started walking again, tugging Kendra along with him.

"Don't worry. Grandma and Grandpa will bring him home." She assured him.

"Kendra help too." He rumbled. "Kendra, Ellie, Miles help."

"What?" How would he know about Ellie and Miles?

"Ellie and Miles wait at gate."

"Is that where you were taking me?" She asked, a little scared. Nobody outside of Fablehaven could order Hugo to do things. But now that he had a sense of free will he could be talked into doing things. She was worried, but also curious. They wouldn't be able to grab her if she was outside the gate, and calling for anybody else would probably just scare them away. She ordered Hugo to carry her to the gate, and to run there to save time.

"Hey Kendra? How's your day been?" Miles looked so cheerful, especially compared to Ellie who looked like she wanted to punch somebody.

"Why are you here? How did you get here? And how did you get Hugo to bring me here?" She asked as Hugo placed her on her feet a few feet away from the gate.

"We want to help you. When you call up a Knight of the Dawn and use "emergency", "kidnapping", and "quick" in the same conversation you can end up getting a ride in their private plane. Oh, and we just told Hugo what we're going to tell you."

"What?" She asked.

"That we're going to help you save you brother." He said with a smile like he had just answered a particularly difficult question right.

"How? And why do you even care about my brother? You don't know him." She was going to turn back.

"Wait. It's not just your brother that was kidnapped. They also took my girlfriend." Miles was losing his cheer and starting to turn desperate.

"You're dating Kit?" Kendra should have known. She remembered back to the barn. He had said Kit! And then he asked about the time difference, then Grandpa had said Kit was staying with them. She just didn't connect all the dots in time. In reply to her question Miles pulled a picture out of his pocket.

It was of him with a girl around Kendra's age and she looked so much like Vanessa it was a little weird. But in the picture Miles and Kit were sitting at a bar. In front of the was an ice cream sundae that had only a few bites missing, one those bites had been smeared onto Miles's nose. He had his spoon raised like he was going to try and get her back but she had grabbed his arm and was trying to push it away. But she was laughing, she had turned so she was facing the camera but she didn't see it.

Kendra handed the picture back to him.

"The Knights are already on the case."

"Yeah, but they're already expecting them. Whoever took them will know exactly what to do to avoid them. But they won't expect us."

"Why do you want me to come?" He looked confused by this.

"Because, you killed the Demon King. Just hearing your name will scare them." Kendra wasn't so sure about that. "And you know. Firsthand experience is a great way to learn. By the end of this you'll know so much you won't even need to go to school. You could just drop out and Knight full time." Kendra shot him a _Do you really think I would do that?_ look. He grinned to show he was kidding about the last part.

"How are you going to find them?"

"My dad is the best tracker in the Knights of the Dawn. He taught me everything he knows. I think we can manage." Kendra took a deep breath and seriously though about it. The offer was tempting, Seth would do it for her, but Kendra wasn't Seth. And then she thought about Mom, and how much she had been through, Kendra leaving would just add to her stress. But if Miles was right then she had no other choice.

"Did I mention we already bought you a backpack full of supplies?" Miles asked, looking worried at Kendra's hesitation. "We can't do this without you Kendra."

"I'll do it." She walked to the gate and was about to open, but she paused one last time.

"How am I supposed to know you are who you say you are?" Miles's face fell. Then he perked up again.

"Ask Hugo. Real Golems have a few powers and one of them is lie detection."

"Miles and Ellie okay." Hugo, who had been standing there the entire time said.

"Thanks Hugo." She said. She patted his ear and gave him instructions that Hugo not tell anybody where she was going for a few hours, and to tell Mom that she was sorry. After that Kendra opened the gate. Miles patted her on the shoulder and welcomed her to the team. Ellie mumbled something along the same line. Miles directed her to the truck that he had bought an hour before from a custom dealer.

Since they had flown, Miles and Ellie had gotten there far enough ahead of Kendra's family that they had had enough time to get all of the needed supplies.

"Are you qualified to drive?" Kendra asked when they had pulled on to the freeway.

"Relax. I've been driving since I was ten." Kendra didn't question that any further.

"Won't your parents be worried about the two of you?"

"Well my dad is currently in Antarctica, with no reception and no way to send or receive contact towards the outside world." Kendra looked at Ellie. Ellie snapped out of her own thoughts.

"Mine are on some European cruise or something." She said. Kendra wondered why she was acting so not like herself.

"So," Miles asked after a few miles of silence. "Who wants to play "I spy"?" They had pulled onto a road where the trees blocked off everything. There were no other cars.

"Okay I'll start." He said eagerly. "I spy with my little eye something green."

"Is it trees?" Ellie asked. Miles scowled.

"How'd you get that?" He asked.

Ellie face palmed.

**Why did Kit never mention Miles? Why does Ric know so much about Kit if he met her once? When will Bracken come into the story? How will Kit handle her asthma? Why am I asking questions? So I could tell you that you'll only find out by reading more! (Or by bribing me, I suggest with chocolate).**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so this is a Seth point of view chapter. What I'm going to do from now on is one chapter from either Seth or Kit's point of view and then one from Kendra's point of view. (Maybe Miles's as well. I'm not completely sure yet). Anyways, on with chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, still don't own Fablehaven. **

**20 Questions…well…something like it. **

Seth leaned back against the tree and wished that the shade would actually be cooler than the areas in the sun. He knew that people were staring at him, and he also knew why. He was sitting in the middle of a park in his pajamas, with no shoes on, and was trying to cover up his sword by putting it in between him and the tree by leaning up against it and covering the sword except for the hilt which stuck out behind his head. He and Kit had walked to the nearest town which had taken them a few hours, long enough so all the stores closed. They couldn't hitchhike because of Vasilis. After a few hours of wandering the sleeping town Kit found a store that would have everything they needed (or at least the sign said it would). Seth couldn't go in because of his sword.

So Seth was assigned to stay at the park, and wait for Kit to get back from the store. He was hoping that she got back soon, his boredom and the heat would be the death of him otherwise.

"What's up buttercup?" Just as he was about to get up and get some water he heard Kit behind him. A backpack landed beside him with a heavy thump.

"Wrap your sword up in the bed roll that's in the second pocket. Then we need to go and change." Seth did what she said and then used the buckles on the bottom of the bag to attach the bedroll so he wouldn't always be carrying it.

"Where's your stuff?" He asked when he saw that Kit only had the same leather messenger bag with her that she always did.

"In my bag." She replied swatting at anything that got near her face.

"How?" Seth's backpack wasn't that big, but a size smaller wouldn't have been able to hold everything. She looked at him like she didn't understand the question, then realization dawned on her face.

"My bag is Elvish made. And like all Elvish made things it has magical properties. My bag can hold a lot more than the average bag. Not infinite things, but a lot. And just items. Non-magical, non-living. I can barely carry what I have with me now so I got you a backpack. My Father bought it for me at one of the islands forever ago." She patted the bag.

"That is so cool." Seth said staring at the bag with a new appreciation. "Where can I get one?"

"The group that made mine was traveling. But I'll keep my eye out for you." She promised.

"Does it do anything else?"

"It's also fire resistant, water proof, weight resistant, and there's a pocket in it that only I can access." They had walked all the way across the park to the public bathrooms, Seth let Kit have the cleanest stall and took the second cleanest. When he looked in his bag he saw three shirts and two pairs of jeans. Kit had done a pretty good job at picking out his clothes he may not have cared about fashion labels but he was glad she didn't pick out anything pink. The shirts had some funny stuff on them, and as uncomfortable as he was with her picking out his underwear, he had to admit that it was pretty soft. After Seth had pulled on some thick socks and sturdy hiking boots he walked out with his stuff and searched through his bag for sunscreen.

"So, where do you want to go for breakfast?" Kit asked walking out of her stall.

"I'm fine with anything."

"Great. Then let's go." She offered her his hand to help him up.

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, can you keep my stuff with you while I'm gone?" Seth asked, they had just gotten to a small diner where Kit said they could have breakfast and discuss their plans. Kit pointed to a booth near a window where she wanted to sit so he would know where to find her. Seth walked into the bathroom to find it cleaner than expected. After relieving himself and washing his hands he rejoined Kit at the table.

"So what's the plan oh wise one?" He asked her. She had been stirring a mug full of coffee which she took a sip of before responding.

"First thing we do after here is go to the bus station and but tickets to Texas."

"Sounds simple enough." Seth said pouring maple syrup an sugar into the coffee Kit had ordered for him.

"It won't be though. Since we're minors we can't buy bus tickets without an adult."

"So what's you plan?"

"Pay the shadiest looking person there to be our "parent".

"What about after that?"

"After that we're going to go to a friend of my fathers and get him to fly us across the border."

"How do you know he won't to try and stop us?"

"We use the words "emergency mission", "time limit", "kidnapping", and "death". They're very effective to move Knights into action." After he flies us to Brazil we'll need to hike around a little bit to find the preserve, but I remember how to get there."

"That plan sounds way too easy." The waitress had come to deliver plates filled with eggs, bacon, and toast that Kit had ordered when Seth was in the bathroom. Kit piled eggs and bacon on toast to make a sandwich while Seth covered his eggs in ketchup and ate everything separately.

"I know what you mean. I can't help but feeling like something is going to go wrong. Because, there are other people that are looking for whatever we are. The Knights are already looking for us. We have to be careful who we get involved, and how because otherwise the Sisters might kill them. And the preserve has been overthrown. Add in that it's one of the more dangerous preserves and I almost want to give up. I mean, there are demons just running around there now. Plus a roc, sphinxes, minotaurs, ogres, and cyclopses." Kit heaved a sigh. Seth though about what she was saying, she was right. This was a gamble, but they had Vasilis, and Kit knew what she was doing. So maybe they'd end up being okay. Seth looked at Kit again, she looked incredibly stressed out and tired. He wanted to cheer her up.

"So…change of subject." Do you know Trask?" Seth started.

"The one that looks like she should ride a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. Well I've been on a few missions with him and he had the team get to know each other by talking about ourselves. And we don't know each other except for a few basic things."

"I'm game. Ask me anything." Kit poured herself another cup of coffee and added five spoons of sugar to it while Seth though of questions.

"How many missions have you been on?"

"You just assume that I'm a Knight?" Kit asked, waving for Seth to be quiet a second later when he tried to respond. "I was instated as a Knight when I was twelve, but I was only allowed to do research since I was too young. I went on my first mission when I was fifteen. "

"Are you like Vanessa? I mean can you control people in their sleep?"

"Nope." She said popping the "p".

"Why are you depressed?" Seth regretted asking that the second it came out his mouth. He didn't mean to ask it and when he said it Kit looked defensive.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that. Dale told me that's why you were at Fablehaven and I guess it was just in the back of my mind."

"It's okay. I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet though. It's just a really emotional topic for me. Ask me something else."

"What was it like growing up moving from preserve to preserve all the time?" She perked up hearing that one.

"It was a lot of fun. I'd seen a ton of places. When Mommy and Daddy got married we moved around a little bit less and we stayed with family when we weren't moving around. And when I started getting little half-demons, I mean sisters." She corrected herself.

"Wait, they're only your half-sisters?"

"Yeah. My mom didn't my birth father when she got pregnant. So she did the single mom thing for a couple of years and married my dad when I was five." She shrugged. "No big deal. At least not to me. My Step-Dad is the one that raised me, and he doesn't treat me any different because we're not blood. And I love my sisters too. It's just that they annoy me like any other siblings." She shrugged again.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kit choked on her coffee.

"Why do you ask?" She was trying too hard to be casual. Her voice had gone high pitched and she started tapping her fingers on the table. Seth wasn't sure why he had asked the question, but it had been nagging him ever since he started asking questions.

"You do don't you?"

"Kind of. We had a big fight before I went to Fablehaven, and I haven't talked to him since. Chances are he's still mad at me." She started piling a second sandwich together. "Can I ask questions now?"

"Sure." Kit's eyes shone, Seth could tell she was trying to think up an embarrassing question. An evil little grin formed on her face.

"Which underwear are you wearing?"

**LineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak LineBreakLineBreakLineBreak**

Kit had said that she was going to pay the shadiest person to be their pretend parent, and in the bus station they were currently walking around it wouldn't be hard to find them.

"So look for the guy who looks like he's trying to sell watches out of his trench coat." Kit whispered as they passed a heavily muscled and tattooed man.

"Could I interest either of you in some lovely watches?" Kit turned around, looking near ecstatic.

"I actually have a counter offer for you."

**So not much happens. I'm sorry about that but I just wanted to give some information and get them from one place to the other.  
**


End file.
